Hanging On To You
by Dishy
Summary: Gawd. . .been a while since I wrote a TxE. . . Very dark at the beginning, the rating may change in the future. Contains suicide, odd-ball mushy-love, etc.
1. Default Chapter

Tomoyo looked up as a cool gush of wind brushed wildly against her 

Tomoyo looked up as a cool gush of wind brushed wildly against her. Orange, brown, and red leaves swirled around the empty path. Tomoyo looked at the deserted soccer court, and a small spray of leaves danced across the well packed gravel. She smiled sadly at the little beauty nature provided in the huge metropolis of Tokyo. 

Picking up her pace she hurried through the winding paths of Shinjukuu Centeral Park. She kicked a few leaves with her black boot. Her dark jeans falling over the majority of them, exposeding only the toe. She pulled her short, dark jean jacket around her neck. Her shoulder length inky black hair spilling over the back. Her creamy skin reaching over a deep, red, ribbed, turtle-neck, and her ebony eyes looked bored as she trugded to the Shinjukuu JR station. 

She almost dreading going home. Cerberus wasn't the same anymore and Yue would just sit around, wasting away to nothing. It had been two years since that day. . . .

FLASHBACK

"Sakura?!?!?" Tomoyo banged on her best friends dorm room door. Kero hovered worriedly at her side. 

"SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!" Tomoyo screamed pounding desperatly on the door. 

"You sure she never left her dorm?" She demanded from the small guardian. He nodded.

"And the blinds are down, so I'm guessing she hasn't gone out the window." Yue said coming up behind them. 

"Yue!" Tomoyo sighed. Yue came up to the door and jiggled the handle.

"Mistress?" He asked loudly. A girl poked her head out of her dorm.

"Hey can ya'll keep it down?" Tomoyo whirled around.

"Get the headmistress! Sakura won't answer the door and she's been in their since yesterday afternoon!" Tomoyo cried. The girl's eyes widened and she ran to get the headmistress.

"SAKURA!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!" Kero and Tomoyo screamed pounding their aching hands on the door. 

"SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo sobbed as she banged her fists on the door.

"MISTRESS!!!!" Yue yelled banging his rock hard fists on the door.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo wailed.

The headmistress came flying up the stairs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her master key and slammed it into the door unlocking it. They rushed into the room. 

Sakura 's head rested on her arm which lay on the desk. Her left arm was turned, palm down on the desk. A large pool of dried blood lay around the wrist. Tomoyo screamed. Kero and Yue fell to their mistresses feet as Tomoyo fell to the floor racked with sobs.

"Sakura. . . ." She whispered, "Why?" She asked. Her question fading into a void.

"She was always there – " Chiharu choked on her words. Tomoyo stood in her charcoal black, flowing dress. Touya and Yukito stood to her left and Yue stood on her right. Cerberus sat regally beside Yue.

"Thank you." The priest said as Chiharu finished her speech. Tomoyo came forward.

"I really can't express my friendship with Sakura in words . . .so I'd like to sing a song that always reminded me of her."

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Tell me who)

I hope you dance

(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)

(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Tell me who)

(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)

I hope you dance

(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)

I hope you dance

(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)

(Where those years have gone)

Tomoyo finished, her eyes forcing back tears as a soft male voice echoed the back up. He was slender, but well built. Dark, unruly, blue hair fell over glasses that covered molten sapphire eyes. He gave a comforting smile to Tomoyo. She stepped down from beside the coffin. 

The carriers headed to the coffin. Yue, the strange man, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, and Yamazaki carried the small coffin to the small cemetery. Tomoyo followed closely, as the Li clan followed diligantly filling out the last wish of their son. The carriers set the coffin down in front of a head stone next to a semi-fresh grave.

"Li Syaoran. 1988-2010. Loving friend, heartfilled enemy, caring lover, and powerful magician. Always devoted to the Card Mistress." The tobestone next to Sakura's read.

"Kinomoto Sakura. 1988-2011 Caring friend, deadly foe, great actress, and the most powerfull mage. The Card Mistress. Always devoted to the Little Wolf." Her tombstone decorated with cards and sakura blossoms. Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears as the coffin was closed by Cerberus and lowered into the freshly dug grave.

"Good bye, Sakura. . .It is good bye this time." Tomoyo whispered.

END FLASHBACK

"Sakura. . ." Tomoyo murmured as she slipped her pass through the gate. She walked up the stairs to the main level of the JR station in the living part of Tokyo. She jogged lightly to catch the fast approaching bus. 

She took a seat in the back so she could wind herself up in thoughts and memories.

She never had found out who that hansome stranger that had sung "I Hope You Dance" with her. He looked so familiar yet so unknown. Like she knew him but the memory of him was crammed so far back in the recesses of her mind almost nothing would bring it out.

"A-HA!" Kero's triumphant cry came from her large apartment. She was lucky she made so much money as a fashion designer. With Yue and Kero she needed all the space and food she could get. Yue and Yukito were like peas in a pod when it came to food – as much as they could have. She sighed and reached for her key.

"MISTRESS!!" Kero sang as Yue opened the door. Ever since Sakura left, Tomoyo had become the keeper of the Clow Cards and the Clow guardians. She hadn't really gotten any magical powers for them but since Sakura had binded them to her before she died, they obeyed their new mistress and had turned into Tomoyo Cards with little effort. Yet what confused Tomoyo the most was they still stayed pink. 

"Hello Kero." The two were slowly turning back to normal.

"Tomoyo-chan, Yue ate all of the cookies! Can we get some more?" Kero asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"No, not today, Kero-chan. Eat the chocolates that are in the drawer." Kero's eyes lite up.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried and zoomed to the kitchen.

"How was your day, Mistress?" Yue asked taking her coat from her as she slipped into her fuzzy purple slippers.

"Fine, thank you Yue. A little pressed to get some designs but fine." She smiled wearily. Yue nodded with a quick smile.

"Well Mistress you got a call from an old friend." Yue said leading her into the kitchen were Kero was stuffing down the sugary sweet.

"Earl grey tea, as usual?" Yue asked. Tomoyo nodded and headed to get some honey.

"Who was this 'old friend'?" She asked.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." The bar of chocolate and a plastic bottle of honey crashed to the floor.

"MASTER??!!?" Kero gapped. Yue nodded as he continued to make the tea. The other two picked up their dropped items. 

"Why did he call?" Tomoyo asked forcing a calm tone into her voice. Eriol Hiiragizwa . . .The boy she got over Sakura for. The boy who left her with words unspoken that would drive her crazy at times.

"He is in town and he wanted to see you. Catch up with old times I guess. He said that Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon where here." Tomoyo groaned inwardly. So much for a romantic candlelite dinner for two.

"Oh. Did he leave a number?" She asked as the boiling water whistled and Yue poured it in with the tea.

"No, he said he'd be over when you were home." Yue said, for once an air of mischief in his voice. Tomoyo suddenly realized Yue had fixed three cups of tea.

"Yue we don't need-" The door bell sounded interrupting the girls words.

"Yes we do." Yue said a small smirk gliding across his mouth. Too bad you had already set up the Clow Mistress and Li, Mistress. Now all I have left to set up is you, Yue thought wryly.

"MASTER!!!!!!!!" Kero shrieked gliding to the door, "YUE!! GET THE DOOR!!!!"

Tomoyo obliged Kero's request. She opened the door to a tan young looking man. His dark molten sapphire eyes sparkled behind thick, blue-almost-black bangs. A small smile lite the man's face.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" A girl with aburn hair pounced on Tomoyo knocking her back. Yue caught the three.

"Ruby Moon." He said casually. Ruby Moon smiled up at him.

"Hello Yue-chan." Ruby Moon said happily and glomped her long distance boyfriend.

"SPINEL!!!" Kero launched himself at his counter-part, "I got a new game for PS 2!!!!!!!!!" He squealled dragging Spinel towards the game room. Yue and Ruby Moon headed towards Yue's room to do God knows what.

"Hello Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said with a slight knowing smile on her lips. Eriol smiled.

"Hello Daidouji-san. Having fun playing 'mistress'?" He asked his voice laced with teasing.

"Of course, Hiiragizawa-kun. I love the frequent quarls, grappling that destroys my living room, among the other added bonuses of the job." She said giving a polite smile. She felt so timid around Eriol.

"Care for some tea? Earl grey okay?" She asked ushering him in. Eriol walked into the cheerful, clean house. He smiled.

"My favorite, Daidouji-san." He replied politly. Tomoyo sighed inwardly, this was how it always was between them, rehearsed polite dialouge interuppted every so often by Eriol's witty humor. 

"Great. . .Yue fixed a cup for himself although I believe it won't be needed." Tomoyo said setting the condiments and cups on a silver tray. She brought the small arangement to the glass table. Setting it down she served Eriol and herself.

"So Daidouji-san, I hear you're quiet famous now." Tomoyo smiled polietly.

"Yes, thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Eriol please, we've know each other for so long I don't see the use in being so polite." He said waving his hand over dramatically causing Tomoyo to grin.

"Of course, Eriol-kun." She said emphazing his name. Eriol grinned a sipped on his tea.


	2. Hearts of Glass

Chapter 2 - Hearts of Glass  
  
"So how have you been, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, Eriol sighed blowing his thick bangs into the air.   
  
"Bored. When you know everything Daidouji-san, the world becomes quiet boring and dull." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at his response.  
  
"You know everything, Eriol-kun?" She asked a hint of disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Yes," Eriol said a-matter-of-factly, "I do." Tomoyo couldn't help it, she burst into gails of laughter. Eriol's expression became hurt as Tomoyo supported herself on the table with her elbows. She buried her face in her hands, trying desperatly to muffle her laughter.   
  
"What's so funny Daidouji-san?"   
  
"That's Eriol Hiiragazawa, is a load of shit." She snickered at her friend.  
  
"Daidouji-san, I'm hurt." Eriol said with a mock wounded expression, Tomoyo raised a elegant eyebrows again.  
  
"The hell you are, Eriol-kun." She said micking his earlier tone, "And it's Tomoyo." She said waggling her spoon at him. He watched the spoon, bobbing his head in time to the rhythm. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and began to stir her tea again.  
  
"What's the occasion, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo inquired, back to her polite self. Eriol looked up from his tea.  
  
"What do you mean, Tomoyo-san?" He asked, playing the confused.  
  
"You know what I mean, Eriol-kun. It's not like you just decided to up and leave England to visit Japan." She said, looking at the blue-eyed boy with a level gaze, "You always have some sort of hidden motives, Eriol-kun."   
  
"Ah, well you caught me." He said, "I missed the scenery." He gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"Go to hell, Eriol-kun." Eriol chuckled at Tomoyo's displeasure with his response, but she'd never get the true reason. He looked away to aviod her seeing the pain in his eyes. She could always read him like a book, something no one else could do. Not ever, Her.  
  
'Damn you Kaho. You rip my heart out and then shoot it too.' He felt anger surge through him. He remembered that day, it was actually a just a few days ago, the day she smashed his heart like a glass.  
  
  
  
  
"The trees are so pretty at this time of year." Eriol commented, a peaceful smile on his face.  
  
"Mmm." Kaho agreed walking beside him. Though she was older, Eriol surpassed her in size. A few inches shorter than Eriol, she held herself regally. Her long, light auburn hair was pulled into a half ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse and a long brown, pleated skirt.  
  
"Is everything okay, Kaho?" Eriol asked turning, with a worried expression on on his face.   
  
"Eriol, you know I care for you." She said stopping, Eriol stopped as well, becoming even more confused. She looked away and then back at him, "But I think . . ." She took a deep breath, "I think I've fallen out of love with you."  
  
That was the moment, that Eriol felt his heart turn to ice and break into a thousand pieces.  
  
"What do you mean, Kaho? You can't be serious." Eriol said quickly, his mind denying the numb feeling in his heart. Kaho sighed and took Eriol's hand.  
  
"Eriol, I just don't think that you could give me all that I want right now." She said, "I waited Eriol, I never got what I thought I would. I hope you'll forgive me." Eriol felt everything just shatter, the cheerful sunlight went dim, the bright colorful leaves became dull, and the world darkened, turning its back on him.  
  
"Goodbye Eriol, I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Where?" He asked, he even noticed the hollowness in his voice.  
  
"America. America, Eriol." She said turning and she walked away.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Eriol-chan!" Naruku chripped, as Eriol walked in the dining room door. Eriol said nothing and walked to his place at the head of the table. He blantently notice Kaho wasn't in her usual spot.   
  
"Naruku, prepare that space," He waved at the empty seat, "for Spinel." He said with little enthusiasm. Naruku nodded, she wasn't really surprised. She wasn't surprised when Kaho had walked through the door by herself. Or when she had sorted through the mail and finidng a letter addressed to Kaho from an American travel company. She wasn't surprised when some men had come to pick up some large packages from Kaho with shipping addresses to America. She wasn't really all that surprised at all, she was mainly surprised it took that long. She sighed and began to clear the the untensils.   
  
  
"I have decided," Eriol began clearing his throat at dinner a few nights later. Spinel and Naruku exchanged knowing looks. Eriol would choose some exotic location for them to go to during a time like this and they would go have a nice time come back, usually it was after two days of moping, "that we shall move to Japan for a way." Two forks clattered against porcelain plates.   
  
"B-but Master, we've already been there!" Spinel protested.  
  
"Didn't we tie up all business there?" Naruku asked. Eriol's expression became thoughtful, a new expression in the past two days. His face was usually slack deviod of any life and his eyes dull with no shine. Now they were not bright but soft and a small smile crept at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No," He replied absently, "not all of the business." Spinel and Naruku exchanged odd looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHOCOLATEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Kero was crying delightfully as Tomoyo tried desperately to get him away from the drawer. Spinel was drooling on the floor, his eyes watery and his nose red and a little puffy.  
  
"Choocooolaatteee." He moaned, Eriol sighed. He never really did get his creations, maybe that was the best part of all. He had made them so unique that they could think and create and become their own beings without borrowing anything of Eriol's knowledge.   
  
"ERIOL-KUN DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" Tomoyo cried, "Help!!!" A wicked grin crossed the mans face and he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and picked her up.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!" She screamed angrily flailing her legs and arms, "LET GO!!!"   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!" The two small creatures screamed raiding Tomoyo's stash of imported chocolate.   
  
"NOOOO!!!" Tomoyo banged her fists against Eriol's firm grip around her waist, "MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!" She squirmed and watched in despair as chocolate bar after chocolate bar was unwrapped and devoured. 


	3. Apologies

Please don't hurt me for this. _ I just can't find any more inspiration on this story. I love Eriol and Tomoyo to death! HONESTLY! But I just am rather BLAH with this story. So if anyone wants to take over writing it talk to me - we can work something out! XD

~ Sara


End file.
